Two Plumbers and a Baby
Thanks to Bluckic and Driba, Ben and Rook have to babysit, Grandpa Max! When Dr. Psychobos returns from Mad Ben's Dimension, he goes straight to revenge. Can Ben and Rook stop Psychobos, and babysit at the same time? Plot The scene opens to Dr. Psychobos somehwhere on Echapletous IV. Dr. Psychobos: Almost done! Then I will finally plan my revenge on Ben Tennyson! A dark figure walks up behind him. Figure: What about my Mutantrix? Dr. Psychobos: It will be finished soon Master Infern! Infern: Good, so are you going to get the part for the Mutantrix now? Dr. Psychobos: Yes, and I will distract Tennyson as well. The scene then starts to fade as both laugh evilly. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene opens up to Ben and Rook heading to Plumber HQ. Ben: As entering Plumber HQ. What do you think Grandpa Max has to show us Rook? Rook: I don't know what Magister Tennyson wants to show us. A figure walks up behind the two, revealing to be Grandpa Max. Grandpa Max: Come now, something Bluckic and Driba made. Ben: Grandpa Max! What is it. Grandpa Max: Bluckic and Driba fixed the teleportation machine. Ben: Good! Grandpa Max: Come along now. Grandpa Max grabs on to Ben and Rook's shoulders as Dr. Psychobos sneaks up entering the backdoor into a room. Dr. Psychobos: whispering. Now to fix the machine, and I use the term loosely! Dr. Psychobos messes with the machine. Bluckic: Is it fixed yet Driba? Driba: Yes Bluckic, you've asked me already! Bluckic: Ok, just making sure. Dr. Psychobos: still whispering. An enhanced intelligent species, sure. Dr. Psychobos exits the room just as Ben, Rook, and Grandpa Max enter. Bluckic: Magister Tennyson, the machine is ready. Grandpa Max: Good, ok, you can test it on me. Driba: Where would you like to go? Grandpa Max: How about, oh, Harold's Day Care. Haven't been there in years, it will bring back memories. Machine: Setting age to a baby, complete. The machine fires a green ray at Grandpa Max, and transforms him into a baby. Ben: Grandpa Max! Rook: Magister Tennyson! Max just sits there, sucking his thumb like a baby. He then starts to cry. Rook: What is that smell? Driba: That would be the machine, it's fried. Someone must've tampered with it. Bluckic? Dr. Psychobos: For once, it wasn't a stupid Galvan. Hello Magister Tennyson, or should I say Baby Tennyson? Ha! Ben: You better change him back! Dr. Psychobos: Never! Ben: You asked for! Ben hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Bluckic, Driba, get Grandpa Max and take cover. Bluckic/Driba: Got it! Hey I said it first! Bluckic and Driba run to Grandpa Max and take him outside of the room. Rook: You will pay for this! transforms his Proto-Tool into a blaster. Dr. Psychobos: Sure! Armodrillo runs toward Dr. Psychobos and punches him. Dr' Psychobos then teleports him, Rook, Armodrillo, Bluckic, Grandpa Max, and Driba into Bellwood. Bluckic: Oh, we can go to Mr. Smoothy's yay! Armodrillo: What are you still doing here? Go to Mr. Smoothy's, we'll meet you later. Bluckic, Driba, and Baby Max run away. Armodrillo: Now where were we- looks around for Dr. Psychobos. Where did you go? Dr. Psychobos shows up behind Armodrillo, and electrocutes Armodrillo, transforming back to Ben. Ben: Hey! Dr. Psychobos: Well, now that you left Plumber HQ, I can look for what I need! Ben: Which is? Dr. Psychobos: The Nemetrix! Ben: shocked. No! No way are you getting the Nemetr-. Ben looks around and sees Dr. Psychobos teleport away. Rook: I wonder what he wants with the Nemetrix? Ben: Me too. I hope he can't find it. Rook: Or that we beat him to it. Or the Plumbers. Ben: Yeah, come on, let's go to Mr. Smoothy's. The scene then changes to Mr. Smoothy's. Driba: So, if you can keep Baby Max busy long enough, we can return him to his normal age. Ben: How long? Driba: 30 minutes or so? Grandpa Max then starts to cry. Ben: Great! Bluckic and Driba then teleport away. Ben: Bluckic! Driba! Rook: Ben, did you here that, the crying stopped. Ben: Yes! Rook: Ben, I can't find Magister Tennyson! Ben: What! Rook: Should we split up and look around the whole city? Ben: Yes. Ben hits his Ultimatrix MK10 and transforms into Mykydl'dy Big Chill. Big Chill: I'll get the northside of the city, you get downtown. The scene then shows Big Chill flying off as Rook runs to the left. Big Chill: Got to find Grandpa! The scene shows Rook at the park, looking in the sandbox. Mom: Hey! Get away from my kids! Another mom: Someone call the police! Rook: Sorry ma'am I am only trying to find my friend. At least five moms then start hitting Rook with their purses, with Rook trying to escape. Rook: I sure hope Ben is having better luck than me. The scene switches to Big chill phasing through buildings. Big Chill: Ah, Grandpa, where are you? Big Chill then flies down near a day care and walks in. Big Chill: Grandpa, where are you? The children stare in fear. Children: Ah, stranger danger! Big Chill: No, it's me, Ben Tennyson! The children then run out the door. Voice: They weren't running because of you Tennyson! Big Chill: Psychobos! ---- Big Chill: Where. Is. My. Grandpa! Dr. Psycobos: You mean this little guy? holds up Max. Rook then enters the room, with a baby. Rook: Ben! I found Magister Tennyson! Rook holds up a baby. Big Chill: This is Max right here? points at the real Grandpa Max. Rook: Oh! Big Chill then charges at Dr. Psychobos and grabs Max from him, flying back to Rook. Big Chill: Rook, take care of Grandpa! Rook: grabs Grandpa Max. Ok. Rook then runs with Grandpa Max and the other baby in his arms, taking shelter. Big Chill: You will pay for this. Big Chill punches Dr. Psychobos outside and attempts to phase through him, but is electrocuted by Psychobos' electricity. Big Chill: Hey! Big Chill then hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into an orange dog-like beast. He then hits his Ultimatrix MK10, growing four spikes from it and his skin then starts to turn red. He then grows a tail and his claws become bigger. He then gains black lips and sharper teeth. H then grows a shark-like fin on his back. When the transformation is complete, there stands Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! Ultimate Wildmutt then charges at Dr. Psychobos and knocks him into a building. He then bites Dr. Psychobos and throws him into another building. Ultimate Wildmutt: Had enough? Dr. Psychbos: I give! Ultimate Wildmutt transforms back into Ben. Ben: Never go after my family again! You understand! Dr. Psychobos: I understand! Dr. Psychobos then teleports away. Ben: Rook! Are you ok? Rook: I'm fine Ben. Ben: Good, now it's time to get Grandpa Max back! The scene then switches to Bluckic, Driba, Ben, Rook, and a fully-grown Grandpa Max. Ben: Glad to have you back Grandpa. Grandpa Max: Thanks kiddo! A scream from a baby is heard Ben: Rook, did you return that baby yet? Rook: No. Ben: Why? Rook: looks at the baby, who stopped crying and is hugging Rook. It appears he likes me. Ben facepalms himself as the scene changes to Infern and Dr. Psychobos. Infern: Have you got it? Dr. Psychobos: Yes Master Infern, the Nemetrix will be all yours soon! Infern: Good! The scene suddenly fades away as they both laugh evilly. ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Grandpa Max *Bluckic *Driba Villains *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *Armodrillo (First Reappearance) *Mykydl'dy Big Chill *Wildmutt (First Reappearance, Cameo) **Ultimate Wildmutt (First Reappearance) Category:Episodes